


Until Him

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [80]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Love comes in different flavors.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Until Him

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the Damerey Daily 2/23/20 prompt: She had fallen in love with him twice. She loved him now with both loves, so overpowering it was almost unbearable.

She discovers that love comes in different flavors.

Growing up lonely on Jakku, she craved love. But by the time she was old enough to know better, she had forgotten what it tasted like.

Then she met BB-8 and Finn, Han and Leia, and the rest of the Resistance too. She discovered the taste of friendship, of family, of having a place—and people—to belong to.

She reveled in the feeling of it. She never really imagined that there could be more.

At least, until Poe . . .

Poe was different.

There was friendship at first. Then the deep bond that she shared with him and Finn alike. But while the flavor may have begun the same, it started changing, growing into something new.

When it became more, she found that love could taste like something else all together.

And she thinks she’ll never be able to get enough of it.


End file.
